The Briar and The Fine
by Fuzzyhead and Mudpath
Summary: This is about two cats. These two cats are from ThunderClan and WindClan. After an encounter on the border of the two clans, they start meeting eachother at a cave that sits on the border. But what they don't know is that their secret isn't safe...
1. Hello

**Hi! This is our first fan-fic, which is just something random we made up at the park. **We don't own warriors obviously, which is where this layout comes from. **Don't judge us! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I PRESENT TO YOU...** THE BRIAR AND THE FINE!** (Don't judge us :P)**

**Finefeather's POV**

''I'll lead the night patrol along the WindClan border, Mothdew, Honeyflower, Jaywhisker and Daisyheart, you will accompany me.'' Finefeathers finished organizing his patrol and padded out of the camp with his cats following him closely. Melted snow dripped from the ThunderClan forest as the snow started to thaw. _Hopefully we can get back to camp soon, _Finefeathers thought as he snuck around wet bushes, _at least these night patrols are getting warmer. _Ever since ShadowClan invaded ThunderClan's camp in the middle of the night, Jaystar had decided to put on night patrols. They had had little warning because the guard cat had not seen them come as the moon was only a smal slit in the sky. Honeyflower scowled as a fat dropet of water landed on her head. ''I don't think any cat would try to invade in this weather!'' Daisyheart laughed as she dried the water from Honeyflower's head. Finefeathers nodded as he watched the border. the half-moon shimmered high above his head as he watched for passing WindClan cats. A head popped up from the opposite side of the moor.

**Briarduck's POV**

Briarduck stood, terrified as a twoleg appeared on the moor in front of her. She ran, petrified, at the twoleg. She bounded past it and into the territory beyond. She scarcley noticed the shocked patrol of cats as she barged into their forest. Briarduck ran up to a holly bush and wriggled her way under it's branches. Her heart rate had slowed to a steady beating as a cat with pure white fur slowly approached the bush where she was hiding. ''Guys' continue the patrol, I'll investigate here.'' The cat cautiously padded over. ''I know your a medicine cat...'' He said sitting down and looking at the stars. ''Are you heading to the Great-Willow-Tree for the meeting?'' Briarduck padded out slowly as she realized he was being reasonable. ''Yes.'' she replied dipping her head to him. ''Do you want me to escort you through the territory?'' The tom asked with a tipped head and a sparkle in his eyes. ''If you wish, anyway, this is your territory.'' they padded on silently until Briarduck broke the awkwardness. ''So, you're the ThunderClan deputy, aren't you?'' Briarduck kept looking forward to hide the look on her face. ''Yes.'' he replied proudly. Briarduck looked into his eyes and felt warmth spread through her pelt. The ThunderClan deputy's face was like a mirror, as it reflected the same expression on her face. Why are you so scared of twolegs?" Briarduck looked at the floor. "Well, when I was a kit, a twolegs found our camp and took my mother, her name was Dawnclaw" "Oh. Would you like to meet here tomorrow? I mean if you don't it's totally understa-'' Briarduck cut in on the deputy's words. ''Yeah, sure i would love to come!'' She smiled at him as she padded off.

**Finefeather's POV**

Finefeathers stood as happy as a drunk llama, staring after the WindClan medicine cat. he padded off towards the camp to report to Jaystar. ''Where have you been? Your patrol says you found a medicine cat on our territory?'' Jaystar looked at Finefeathers expectantly. ''I esscorted her to the Great-Willow-Tree, she said she apologizes for running into our territory as rudely as she did, she was just terrified of twolegs after one took her mother.'' Finefeathers dipped his head politley to his leader and he was free to go and sleep. He settled down into his nest and sleep washed over him at once. A cat strangley familiar to him stood in front of him. ''There you are!''she purred happily as she padded over to him. Finefeathers was confused as two kits bounded around his paws and the strange she-cat rubbed her cheek against his. ''You!'' He relized, shocked, that it was the WindClan medicine cat. He shrugged and started purring. the vision faded away as a paw jabbed in his shoulder. ''Wha'?'' He looked up confused as Icecube, his clan's medicine cat, looming over him. ''Wakey Wakey!'' he called as he scrambled to his feet. ''Thanks Icecube...'' He mumbled sleeepily as he got to his paws. ''Sandhead, you can lead a hunting patrol near the lake. Ashdeer, you lead the dawn patrol near WindClan. Weaselkiller, another hunting patrol.'' Finefeathers organized the days patrols quickly, with no more signs of his encounter with WindClan medicine cat.

**We hope you enjoyed our first chapter. **Chapter two is currently in the making. **Please review, favorite- **or what evs. :P Hope you enjoyed!


	2. First Meeting

Ok, here's chapter two. **Thanks if you veiwed- **We kinda get overexited. **XD, somehow we are writing this calmly! Enjoy!**

**Briarlight's POV**

''I need Catmint...'' Briarduck mumbled as she sorted through her store. She waddled out of the camp in search of the herb. ''I think there is some near the ThunderClan border.'' she padded over the moor quickly and quietly. The trees appeared in front of Briarduck's eyes and she soon saw a fresh supply of catmint under a bush. ''Right there!'' She bounded up to the bush only to stop, realizing that it was in ThunderClan's territory. ''Weasel dung!'' She stomped a paw into the ground angrily. ''It's ok.'' A voice called from the other side of the bush. Icecube, the ThunderClan medicine cat, padded out of the trees. ''You can have some.'' He whispered quietly close her ear. _Why does he always act so weird?___Briarduck thought as she watched the cat pick the stems of the precious herb. He handed them over to her slowly, seeming to drown himself in her scent. _What the hedge is he doing?_ As she padded away, she could feel his gaze burning into her fur.

**Finefeather's POV**

After a long day of patroling he was glad to go to 'bed'. He was going to sneak out of camp to the WindClan border, to meet the pretty WindClan medicine cat. He padded swiftly through the trees untl a cat appeared in front of him. ''You!'' he called cheerily to the cat. He padded up to her and they walked along the border slowly, drinking in eachothers scent. ''I found a little cave a little way up, we can shelter in there.'' He mewed as they walked. They picked up the pace until they were running along the border. Soon the small cave came into view. They dipped inside and sat on the soft ground. They sat silent until the cat asked ''So, what's your name?'' she asked tipping her head to the side. ''Finefeathers, the ThunderClan deputy.'' he replied proudly. ''And you are?"' he asked warmly. ''I'm Briarduck.'' She replied, but a questioningly look still seemed to cover her eyes. ''Yes?'' he asked confused. ''Why are you called Finefeathers?'' she asked. ''My fur is as soft as fine feathers, feel it.'' He replied as Briarduck stretched out a paw to pat his fur.

**Comp- Get your cat put in our story-**All you have to do is answer this question right-**We will announce the winner in the next chapter or so, and you can either pm or post it in the review of your cats details-**The question is: Who is Graystripe's uncle's mate's half brother? XD Btw- Hedge is my annoyed thing lol


	3. Icecube

Heres chapter 3-** Sorry if there short. **

**Icecube's POV**

''Fox hearted traitor!'' Icecube screeched as he clawed a sapling to shreds. Icecube had followed Finefeathers the night before and had seen him with Briarduck, the cat Icecube secretly liked. Icecube puffed out a few breathes and hung his head. ''I'll see if they go there tonight, then see what happens.'' Icecube padded slowly off in the direction of camp, his thoughts filled of Finefeathers and Briarduck.

**Briarduck's POV**

_That catmint is already half gone! _Briarduck thought as she fed a catmint leaf to Treewhisker, a new queen who was expecting her first litter any day soon, but had gotten a case of greencough. ''I'll need to thank Icecube next time I see him.'' Briarduck sat down and looked at the retreating queen, her cough easing slowly. She walked out of the tunnel and looked at the camp around her, kits playing, apprentices play fighting in the sunlit hollow. Boredom set over her as she sat with nothing to do. _At least I won't be bored tonight, _She thought mishcieviously. Finefeathers had suggested that they meet again at the hollow the next night, Briarduck replied with no hesitation, an obvious 'yes' was all she could say.

**Finefeather's POV**

''Hi Briarduck!'' Finefeathers was already waiting in the cave for the medicine cat. ''Hi.'' She replied as she entered the den. They sat in the cave awkwardly. ''The stars look very bright tonight.''Briarduck commented as a rustle sounded from the entrance. ''What was that?''Briarduck looked scared as the rustling grew louder. ''Get behind me...''Finefeathers walked forward and Briarduck popped behind her. A cat growl sounded and Icecube jumped out of the bushes into the underground cave. ''Icecube?!"' Finefeathers looked around frantically for an excuse. He hung his head uselessly. ''Icecube, hi, w-what are you doing here.'' Briarduck mewed and came out of hiding. ''Stopping you.'' He growled at Finefeathers. He leaped on his clan's deputy and Finefeathers quickly flipped him over and pinned him to the ground. ''We aren't doing any harm.'' Briarduck whispered. Icecube froze and looked at Briarduck. His eyes glittered with something he was slightly familiar with. ''You! Do you like me?'' Briarduck looked and Icecube confused. ''Yes!''He growled angrily.

**That was chapter 3- **Please review and comment about it- **Thanks! And the Winner of our contest was... **Brightshadow296. **We'll inclue you in another chapter, congratulations!**


	4. Brightshadow

Sorry this ones a bit short-** And sorry that there hasn't been a chapter for a bit. **Hope yo like it.

**Brightshadow's POV**

''Excuse me, Briarduck, I- Briarduck?'' Brightshadow had visited the medicine cat because there was a highly annoying thorn in her paw. Brightshadow crept into the den and looked into the soft moss and feathers of Biarduck's nest. It was empty, and only a stale scent remained. ''Briarduck? Briarduck? Briarduck, where are you?''Brightshadow ran along the border after checking through the camp, the pain in her paw forgotten in the search for her clanmate. ''Briarduck?"' A low growl came from behind her somewhere. Slowly, she turned around towards the sound. There was a small cave next to the river that ran through ThunderClan and back through to WindClan. She walked towards it cautiously. Her medicine cat's scent mixed with a stronger ThunderClan scent filled her nose. Her voice quivered with fear for her friend. ''B- B- Briarduck? Are you in there?''

**Briarduck's POV**

''Shhh!'' Briarduck hissed, freezing to the spot. ''No! Don't you shhh me!'' Retorted Icecube sharply. Briarduck flinched. ''No! Just shhh! I hear something-'' Icecube's eyess flared. ''Oh sure! Oh listen! I hear something!'' Icecube mimicked irritably in a high pitched voice. Now, it was deathly silent. ''Briarduck Is that you?'' Brighthadow's black and white fur was just visiable through the entrance. ''Brightshadow!'' Gasped Briarduck as she pressed herself against Finefeathers warm pelt. ''Don't mve a muscle.'' He whispered quietly into Briarduck's ear.

**Brightshadow's POV**

Brightshadow walked carefully to the entrance of the cave, trying not to make a sound as she scented the cats in the cave. ''Are you in there?'' She asked again, hoping it was just a border patrol who had passed by her. ''The sound of heavy breathing came from just inside the cave. ''Briarduck'' She spotted three pairs of eyes in the dark: Amber, green, and blue, all with shocked and troubled gazes. ''Briarduck, what are you ding? Who are they? Why are you in a cave?''She gasped as she realized what was going on. ''No! You can't!'' Brightshadow turned and ran towards her camp, ignoring Briarduck's scared shouts growing quieter behind her.

**Ok, that was chapter 4- **And please review or favorite, thanks!


	5. Explination

Finally! New chapter! LOL

Briarduck's POV

"Brightshadow! Brightshadow wait! Please!" Brightshadow stopped running. She turned around. _Yes!_ Thought Briarduck as she walked up to her. "Brightshadow, I can explain. Just please, listen to me. You have to keep this a secret." Brightshadow sighed. "Fine. Now tell me." Briarduck looked at the floor. "Me and Finefeathers, the tom with amber eyes from ThunderClan, have been meeting each other at the border in that little cave and-" "But you can't! You're a Medicine Cat! That's breaking both the Warrior Code _and_ the Medicine Cat Code!" "I know, just let me finish. And tonight we were followed by the Medicine Cat of ThunderClan, Icecube, the tom with blue eyes. We weren't trying to harm anyone."

Brightshadow's POV

"I know you weren't, but what if something happens? Like a fight against ThunderClan? Or... Or well I don't really want to say it but, " she paused for a second. "Kits?" Briarduck gasped. "No! That will never happen!" "But what if it does? You've got to stop meeting him." Brightshadow said gently, looking down at the small medicine cat. Briarduck sighed. "But- fine." Brightshadow rested her tail on Briarduck's shoulders and gently steered her back to camp . "Come on, let's go back."

Finefeather's POV

Finefeathers was pacing the cave. "Why did she run off? Was it because her friend was here and she didn't want to be seen with me? What if-" "Can you please shut up for a minute?!" Icecube half whispered, half shouted at Finefeathers. "Excuse me, Icecube, but I am worrying for once! Don't you ever worry? You're a medicine cat." Icecube groaned. "I know-" "And I have one question: why do you like her?!" Finefeathers growled "You're a medicine cat." "But she's a medicine cat too and I know I'm a medicine cat, and for the record, I do worry sometimes." "Then why aren't you worrying now?" "Well, it's simple really. Her friend won't tell, and that's because she's trying to protect Briarduck." Finefeathers walked to the entrance of the cave. "I'm going to my nest." He turned to look at Icecube. "Push off."

**Hey peeps! Sorry it's been such a long time (sort of) we've been pretty busy this past couple of weeks. Oh and Reedstorm, your cat will come in soon, don't worry. Review, review, review people! ;)**

**-Fuzzy & Mud**


	6. Jaystar

**Hey people! We're back! (Well, I am, I don't know where Fuzzyhead is) Long chapter! Yay! Hope you enjoy :) oh and just saying, this chapters set in the first hours of morning. **Fuzzyhead's back! Yay! Enjoy!-

**Finefeathers's POV**

Finefeathers stalked back to Thunderclan's camp. _Why did Icecube have to arrive? Why couldn't it been much more simple and Icecube didn't come? He always has to do something to bother me! _Icecube's apprentice, Dapplemoon, was sorting the herbs and throwing out the dried, crumpled leaves. "Evening, Finefeathers." She looked up. "Are you ok? Is there anything I can do for you?" _Oh no. Should I tell her? Yes, I'll do it. I'll just have to trust her. _"Yes. Can I speak with you?" Dapplemoon stood up. "Yes, come inside." She lead him to a dark crack in the rock. Dapplemoon waved her tail at him to go inside. _She wants me to go in there? Ok then._ Taking a deep breath, he squeezed himself through it.

"What did you want to talk about then?" Asked Dapplemoon as she sat down on the hard, smooth rock. "You have to promise you won't tell anyone, ever." "I promise."

Finefeathers took a deep breath (another). "Well...I've been meeting the WindClan medicine cat for about a quarter moon, and Icecube... He followed me and he found out and he likes her. I don't know what to do." Dapplemoon just sat there, with a shocked expression on her face. "What? You can't do that! It against the Warrior Code!" She said, after a couple of moments time. Finefeathers sighed. "Yes. I wish it wasn't. What do you think I should do?"

**Briarduck's POV**

As they walked back, Briarduck couldn't help but think about Finefeathers. _Why do we have to stop? We could go somewhere else! Where could we go though? The Great Willow Tree! Isn't there a little tunnel somewhere round there? _A voice interrupted her thoughts. "Are you ok? Briarduck? Are you in there?" Briarduck shook her head and looked at the ground. She padded towards her den. "Yes, yes, I'm fine. Thank you, Brightshadow" she said, looking back at the black and white warrior. Brightshadow dipped her head. "If there is anything you want to talk about, I'll be there. Goodnight" "Thank you, goodnight."

Brairduck looked up at the moon. _Full moon in two days, Gathering. I'll get to see Finefeathers._ Smiling, she climbed into her nest and closed her eyes. Within moments, she was asleep.

**Finefeathers's POV**

"I-" A deafening screech echoed throughout the camp. "Jaystar!" Dapplemoon rushed out of the cave. "Jaystar, what's wrong? Jaystar!" Finefeathers ran after her, straight into Jaystar's den. His leader lay there, writhing about, like something had taken over him. Suddenly, he stopped. Jaystar's breathing was shallow and quick. "Dapplemoon, do something!" She looked up at him with big, sad eyes. "I'm so, so sorry. There is nothing I can do." "What is wrong with him?" "I'm sorry, I don't know! Icecube! Icecube come quickly! Where is he?" Slowly, Jaystar's eyes opened. "Finefeathers, lead my clan well. Thank you for being my deputy." He slowly looked over to Dapplemoon. "Thank you for being my medicine cat." Jaystar's breathing grew quicker, then slowly turned to nothing. "Jaystar! Jaystar, speak to me! No!" Dapplemoon walked over to Finefeathers and rested her tail on his shoulders. "It's alright. You'll see him again." She said, but Finefeathers could hear the sorrow in her voice. Dapplemoon peeked out of the leaders den. "Everyone is awake. You might as well tell them."

Finefeathers padded out of the cave, hoping that no one would question him. He quickly scrambled onto the High Rock. "Cats of ThunderClan, I am guessing you are all wondering what has happened. " he nodded for Dapplemoon to get Jaystar out of the leaders den. She dragged him out and rested him in the middle of the clearing. "Jaystar is dead." Shocked gasps rose from the clearing. "He has died from what we think is a disease, but we are not sure." He stepped back so Dapplemoon could speak. "Jaystar, former leader of ThunderClan, we honored your life. We could never of hoped for a better leader. Rest in peace." She looked up at the sky. "Jaystar, Jaystar, Jaystar!"

**Hope you enjoyed, Reedstorm, you are coming in next next chapter. I promise. So sorry for the long wait. If you read this, PLEASE review on what you thought. Pretty please? Bye! **New chapter will be here soon, and thanks for reading!


	7. Nine Lives

**Lol, we have written our next chapter-** Oh and sorry we didn't appoint a deputy before now. **This is all Finefeather's-**Finestar's!- **POV. Enjoy!**

**Finefeather's (Soon to be Finestar) POV**

"Now as you know, I must go to the Moonpool to get my nine lives. Reedstorm, please look after the clan while I'm gone." And with that, he climbed down the Highrock and went over to Dapplemoon. "What do I do now?" He asked the apprentice medicine cat. "Well, if you want to go now-" Dapplemoon scented the air and whipped her head around. _Icecube_. _Oh no_. She stalked over to her mentor with a death stare and eyes filled with rage. Where were you? Your leader just died! Why weren't you there? You could have done something!" She whisked her tail around and walked away to the medicine den to get travelling herbs. She came back out with two leaf wraps giving off a peculiar smell. She placed a wrap at Finefeathers's feet. Then she turned to Icecube, avoiding eye contact, she through the wrap at him, making it spill over his pelt and fall on the ground. His eyes looked angrily at the herbs, but as she ran out of the camp, Finefeathers sensed hurt on his face. Gulping down the herbs and shivering at the unappealing taste, he waited for the medicine cat to gather his herbs and eat his share. Looking back at him slyly, Icecube padded out through the tunnel with his leader following. They said no words until they reached the WindClan border. Finefeathers looked over at it. "Looking for someone?" Icecube smirked evily at Finefeathers. "What?" The he realised what he meant. "Back off!" He growled at the cat. "Fine fine, I'm just saying, maybe she's here." He smirked again. "I said back off!" He leaped at him and quickly pinned the barely trained medicine cat to the ground. "We travel with my rules, got it, foxheart?" He hissed at Icecube who was writhing wildly under his paws. He jumped off him and sprinted towards the Moonpool.

He was out of breath when he reached the shimmering pool and waited for Icecube at the edge of the cold water. "You just lay down and shove your muzzle in the water and ta-da! Your in StarClan." Icecube muttered. Finefeathers ignored him and layed down with his muzzle touching the icey water. He fell asleep quickly and almost immediently he woke up again in a sunny clearing. "Welcome Finefeathers." Purred a sweet voice from behind him. Finefeathers spun around and saw a pretty blue-gray she-cat with white patches and shining blue eyes standing there . _I know this cat! It's Riversong! The queen that died in a hurricane, Hurricaneheart's mother. Poor Hurricaneheart. _Shapes appeared around him and soon half the cats of StarClan were surrounding him. "You have been brave." She mewed glancing quickly at Icecube who had appeared at the edge of the clearing. "You may have been a bit foolish, but,in time, everything will become at ease." She mewed in a tone of wisdom. She touched his nose with her's and mewed happily, "With this life I give you motherly love. Use it to care for your clan like a mother cares for her kits." A sharp pain shot through his body. A massive unfamilar golden tom stepped out from the shadows. "I am Lionfoot. I died a long time ago before your parents were even born and I have been watching you carefully." He spoke exitedly while jumping high in the air like a kit. He had to bend his knees to reach Finefeather's nose. "With this life I give you courage." He started purring and then pranced away into the undergrowth like an over-happy she-cat. "Crazy but couragous." Muttered Riversong watching after him. The pain slowly ebbed as a new cat padded up to him.

"Hi, I am Batflight." The dark gray tom mewed. "I give you understanding. Use it to judge your clan fairly." The life was a stabbing pain in his chest and he had to struggle to stand straight. "You're doing well." He murmed as he padded away to join the other cats. An attractive blue eyed she-cat padded over to him. "Hello Finefeathers." She purred sweetly. "Oh, um, hi." He murmed to her, feeling slightly embarrassed as he watched her white fur shimmering as it reflected the shining sun. She stifled a mrrow of amusement. She bent her head to touch her nose to his. "I am Skyheart and I give you love. Use this life to love your clan, family, everyone." She murmured, looking at him with a knowing glance. Finefeathers didn't feel any pain, just burning embarrasment for feeling something for the she-cat. He watched sadly as she joined the other cats who had already given him lives. A familar cat padded over to him. _Heavytail._ The elder looked younger and he padded over to him with a smile on his face. "I give you strength to keep on going, as an elder and as a leader." The pain was overwhelming and he stumbled a bit as the life passed through him. He waved his tail in goodbye and a kit replaced him. He felt like he should recognize the small red kit.

He tried to scent her but his senses were blocked. Finefeathers kneeled to make it easier for the newborn kit to reach his nose. "Hi! I'm Yewkit and I give you compassion!" She squeaked. Finefeathers stumbled over and the kit tried to help him up. "Thanks." He purred. All the cats of StarClan looked at him and the kit sadly. _Are they hiding something from me? _He wondered as he brushed off his pelt. "Bye dad." She squeeked with shining eyes, she padded off happily. The whole clearing froze and all eyes were on him and the kit. "Dad?" He choked. He watched after the kit that had called him her dad. Before he could do anything else another cat padded between them and blocked his view. "Just put that bit of imformation away until after the ceremony." The next cat murmured. "I am Blueblaze." He continued. "I was a mentor when I died and my greatest regret was leaving behind my apprentice." He looked at his paws, clearly remembering what had happened. "But I have watched her grow srong and well. With this life I give you mentoring skills." He touched his nose to Finefeather's and mewed a goodbye as he padded away to the crowd. "You are doing well, two more lives to go." Riversong meowed from behind him.

A jumpy cat pranced into view and up to Finefeathers. "I'm Bouncepaw." The young brown tom meowed. "I give you a life of wisdom. Use it to think about your actions and think for better of your clan." Finefeathers was suprised as the apprentice spoke with a sense knowledge. He bounced away like he had entered with a whisper of good luck. A flash of gray fur took his attention and he watched as a cat ran around the clearing and back up to him. "My name's Flashspark! I give you a life of tireless energy." She purred as she touched her nose to his. Finefeathers felt like he could run forever as he recieved the live from Flashspark. "Bye!" And with that she ran back towards another cat and sat down beside them. A thought came into his mind. _Where is Jaystar? _He looked around himself, then looked back to see the tall muscular gray tabby shape of Jaystar. "Jaystar!" He breathed. "You were a loyal deputy and you will make an exellent leader. With this life I give you loyalty." There was a warning in his tone as he added. "Remember where your heart lies. He stepped into the crowd with the other cats. "Welcome to leadership Finestar." Jaystar purred exitedly. "Finestar, Finestar!" A cat started to cheer and it was quickly followed by more calls of welcome. "Finestar, Finestar, Finestar!"One voice caught his attention more than the others. _Yewkit. _He looked at the kit, cheering as hard as she could while jumping in the air. His heart ached. "Care for your clan well." And with that the clearing faded and he woke next to the Moonpool.

"Lets go." He murmered sadly as Icecube woke with a sly smile on his face. "There was a cute kit there this time!" He mewed to Finestar as they padded into WindClan territory, trying to enrage him. Finestar ignored the comment and they padded on in silence. They padded into camp wearily and flopped into their dens. No one was awake as they drifted into sleep. All Finestar could think about was Yewkit and who would become the next deputy. "I have to do that now!" He jumped out of his moss and scrambled onto the Highrock. He yowled a summons to his clan and slowly they exited their dens into the clearing. "As you know, I have just received my new lives-" He was cut off as the clan started to cheer. "Finestar, Finestar!" Finestar felt hot under his pelt. "Thank you." He murmered. "And I need to appoint a deputy." He continued, sweeping over the clan with his amber eyes. "I have thought about it hard, and the new deputy of ThunderClan will be..."

**Hehehe..Cliff Hanger. And a reasonably long chapter, hope you liked. **And we're sorry Reedstorm **(We really are!) **But you'll be in the next chapter. **:P Hint Hint! Please review and- **Tune in to the next chapter. Thanks for reading everyone!


	8. Kits and Deputy

Hey again people. **We have written about two new chapters and the next one will be posted soon.** Here's the next chapter **and hope you like it so far. **Enjoy!

**Replies to reveiws-**

Spottedfire: **I have no idea. Maybe they all like Jayfeather lol**

"Reedstorm." Finestar yowled. Cheering erupted from the clearing. "Me?" She asked, slowly padding up to Finestar. "I-I don't know what to say. Um, thank you. I will try to be the best deputy I can. Thank you!" "Remember everyone, it's a gathering tomorrow." Finestar reminded his clan. _Now I have to go and meet Briarduck. _He slipped into his den, and waited for everyone to go to sleep. All he could hear was the apprentices chattering and giggling. _Come on. How long does it take to go to sleep?_ Eventually, they stopped talking and Finestar could hear soft snoring coming from the den. He quietly padded out of his den and walked over to the medicine cat den. _Oh, good. He's asleep._ He thought, looking in.

Briarduck's POV (this part is set just before the nine lives)

_Oh no. The kits are coming._ Briarduck quickly gathered some herbs and raced off into the forest. _Where can I go? Where can I go? The hollow tree! It's filled with mushrooms or something , isn't it?_ She felt a sharp pain in her belly. Briarduck dragged herself into the hollow tree a laid down. She looked at the small pile of herbs she had bought. She groaned. _I can't eat them, I feel sick. _Her body hurt all over. Even the tips of her claws stung like she had just been attacked by a bee. Suddenly, a powerful ripple passed through her body. _Why didn't I bring some water?_ Briarduck's belly convulsed, and a kit slithered out onto the ground. Briarduck looked at it. It was a reddish ginger kit. She licked it, and licked it, but she had been born dead. _Yewkit, that's what you would have been called. Oh, Yewkit. _Another spasm passed though her body. _How many are left?_ Another kit slithered out onto the moss. A pure white Tom. _He looks Finefeathers,_ She thought. _Then that's what you will be called. Finekit. _She put a paw on her belly. _There's two more!_

Briarduck groaned. _Why is this one taking so long? It's probably a big kit._ A strong looking orange tabby Tom-kit slithered out next to her. _He's like a blaze of fire! _She thought looking at the kit. "Blazekit." She murmered quietly. Soon after a tiny beige kit slipped after. "You're as small as a lily!" Briarduck purred. Lilykit. She lay in the hollow tree with her tail around her kits protectively and rested until dawn. She wrapped her kits in moss and laid them in the trunk. She picked up Yewkit and took her to the deepest part of the tree. Briarduck began to dig a hole and eventually it was deep enough to cover the little body. Murmuring goodbye, she padded back to her kits who had started to mewl. She grabbed the moss wrap and ran as quickly as she could through the small forest outside the territory until the ground became familiar and the trees thinned out. The camp came into sight. She stealthily circled the camp from outside until she noticed the medicine cat den. She padded over quickly and dug through the brambles silently. After a short while there was hole big enough to push herself and the moss wrap into. She struggled through, making no sound as brambles scraped her pelt painfully. "Oof!" Briarduck fell a short way to the ground, protecting her kits from harm. She unfolded them and laid them in her nest. She grabbed a few herbs hurriedly from the stores and curled herself around her kits who began to suckle.

Like it Reedstorm? **So new chapter will be here soon, until then... REVIEW!** Yea **please review on what you thought! :P** Thanks again

-Fuzzy & Mud


	9. Kit Switch

**HELLO PEOPLE!** How was the last chapter? **Was it good?** Did ya like it?  
**Anyway, ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

Briarduck's POV

"Gathering patrol!" Briarduck recognised the voice of Rabbitstar, who was summoning the cats going to the gathering. Briarduck was still puffing after just getting back from the hollow tree. She winced as she left her kits to pad out to meet Brightshadow. "Hi!" The she-cat mewed happily. "Hi. Brightshadow, could you please tell Rabbitstar I'll be there a bit later, there's something I have to do first." Brightshadow narrowed her eyes but didn't ask any more as the medicine cat rushed back to her den. She listened as the gathering cats left through the gorse tunnel to the island to meet the other clans. She got a fresh piece of moss from the pile and layer it down on the floor. She grabbed each kit in turn and placed them carefully on the moss. She wrapped them up with care and headed out the hole she had already made earlier when she had snuck in. She emerged on the other side with her kits unharmed and checked if any cats were near. She rushed towards the island after her clan.

Finestar's POV

"Gathering cats, we will depart now." He called to his clan. It still feels weird telling them what to do, he thought as the cats chosen for the gathering were lead out of the camp by himself, their new leader. They padded quietly and quickly through the forest and over WindClan territory. He ignored the scent of his 'mate's' clan remembering that they would probably already be there. They picked up the pace until they were racing through the moor. "Hey leader!" A sweet cheerful voice puffed from beside him. "Reedstorm!" He exclaimed. "Thanks again for appointing me as deputy." She mewed from between puffs. They reached the island with no more talk. Quickly they padded over the bridge and onto the land on the other side. He ushered his clan through the bushes and they soon broke through into the clearing. He scented the air. Only WindClan, he thought. His clan broke up and merged with the other clan. He jumped up the tree and waited for the other leaders. Eventually, they can and the gathering had begun.

After it was finished, Finefeathers looked around for Briarduck with Dapplemoon on one side and Reedstorm on his other. He saw Briarduck's tail on the other side of the open ground. She popped her head up and beckoned him with her tail. He looked around to see if anyone had seen her and rushed unseen over to her. He broke into the bush and touched his nose to her ear. She gasped and looked past him. "What's wrong?" He stuttered as he turned around to see Reedstorm and Dapplemoon. "What!" Reedstorm mewed in shock.

Dapplemoon had a sad look in her eyes as she gazed at a moss wrap in Briarduck's jaws. He stared at the wrap in confusion until it made a small mewl. "Kits!" He gasped in shocked joy. Briarduck laid the kits down and unwrapped them. "I thought of a story as I was running." Briarduck started cautiously. "I was going to give them to you, and you could be the father because you are, and- and then Reedstorm could be the mother." Briarduck circled around her kits protectively. "Finestar. I have something to tell you. Dapplemoon told me and I already know. I don't think it was very smart but- I'll do it for you." Reedstorm nodded politely at her leader. "Finestar!" Briarduck gasped. "Your leader now." Briarduck purred quietly. Finestar felt hot under his pelt. "This kits Finekit-" Briarduck started to explain as she pointed to a pure white tom kit that looked exactly like his father, "This ones Lilykit-" She pointed to a beige she-kit with a white forepaw. She pointed to a large amber tabby tom-kit, "And this is Blazekit." She finished, patting each kit softly with her tail. Finestar noticed each had a different coloured star shape on their forehead. "Great names!" He purred. Finestar thought of the red she-kit ahe had met in StarClan. "Was there another kit?" He pressed. Briarduck looked sad. "A kit in StarClan, Yewkit, gave me a life and called me her father." He explained. "Yes, that was another, she was born dead." She mewed hoplessely. "We'll take the kits back with us then, and we'll look after them." Finestar licked Briarduck's ear affectionately and she padded away quickly, looking after her sadly.

Reedstorm's POV

Unusual stars, Reedstorm thought looking at each kit's forehead with a darker star of the main colour of their fur. "I'll be glad to be their mother!" Reedstorm whispered to herself. Dapplemoon overheard her and looked up at her face confused. "Why would you want them to be your kits?" She asked in shock. She watched as Finestar padded the bundle to her and asked for her to look after the kits while he addressed the gathering. "I said, why would you want them to be your kits!" Dapplemoon raised her voice as she tried to get Reedstorm's attention off the kits. "Oh sorry, Dapplemoon." She looked back at her friend. She looked uneasy as she muttered quietly, "I like him." Dapplemoon's shocked expression was replaced with a look of sympathy. "Well you get to share his kits." Dapplemoon pointed out. Reedstorm looked away. " It's good. But it's still not the same." She picked up the bundle and emerged to see the gathering breaking up. Finestar waved his tail for Reedstorm to go to him. "We'll get back as quick as we can." He murmured as he rushed on with his clan following.

**Hey again peeps. Did ya like it, Reedstorm?** Sorry if you wouldn't make yourself the foster mother, but, well yeah. **Lol.** Whatever. **Lol. Bye peeps!**


End file.
